Question: If $x \odot y = 3y+3$ and $x \otimes y = (3-x)(y)$, find $2 \odot (-3 \otimes 2)$.
Answer: First, find $-3 \otimes 2$ $ -3 \otimes 2 = (3-(-3))(2)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \otimes 2} = 12$ Now, find $2 \odot 12$ $ 2 \odot 12 = (3)(12)+3$ $ \hphantom{2 \odot 12} = 39$.